Festival of Souls
Festival of Souls is a Raid Event scheduled to start on October 29, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on November 5, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation period is November 1, 2014 7:00 pm - 7:59 pm (PST). __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * The amount of Crystals Raid Bosses drop and the prices in the Crystal Exchange have been adjusted: ** Players now rewarded +2 more Crystals for defeating Raid Bossess, now 12 Crystals per one Boss instead of 10: 4 5 for Discovering, 1 for Participation and 5 6 for Finishing. For Hidden and Secret Bosses 17 Crystals per one. * New 22-PWR Animated UR available as a Final Ranking reward. * On a final day two Orbs of Sacred Light were sent to all players as a compensation for crashes and application errors. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Brothers Justus & Luke (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Agapios, God of the Arts (Rare) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Mercenary Leader Gladys (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Jagra, Incensed Dynamo (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Grand Rhio Sisters (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story "Yuck! Are you trying to poison me?!" In a room lavishly decorated with furnishings and baubles of the highest caliber, Princess Descea let out an utterance somewhere in between a panicked scream and furious shout. "I command Aggart be summoned at once!" The princess's temperament becoming more clear with each word, Descea listened for the usual nervous response of her servants. The only reply, however, was the echoing of her voice through the empty halls. "I believe I gave an order..." As if all the blood had been drained from their faces, the princess' handmaidens grew ghoulishly pale. In fear, they prostrated themselves on the floor in front of her. Still, no sooner had they done so than the princess began gasping for air. "What trickery... is this?" As she continued to struggle for oxygen, the familiar room began to grow hazy and unrecognizable before her. Descea's eyes fixed on the half-eaten confection on a nearby table, the Vitality Strudel concocted by one of her court mages, Aggart. Though the princess was known for smiling with joy as she distributed candy to the children who visited her kingdom, her face was now one of horror. Whatever strange transformation was occurring because of the creation had caused her to nearly forget its sickening taste. "Help... anyone, help!" Descea cried out, surveying her surroundings as she at last realized the gravity of the situation. A great number of uests had been invited and a banquet prepared for this Halloween night, yet the castle was now silent as death. It was only when she caught sight of her hideous undead form in her vanity that she lost consciousness. ... Halloween. The only day when demons, apparitions, and monsters crawled up from the depths and celebrated hand in hand with those who inhabited the brighter parts of Neotellus. At the moment, Yvette and Heroes stared with amazement at the hordes of zombies walking casually through the town's streets. "Well, I suppose today's the day anything goes." The Heroes agreed that of all the things Halloween could bring, the undead walking the streets was one of the more mundane. After all, it was the only time the creatures of night would behave amicably in order to enjoy the festivities. What concerned the Heroes far more was not the presence of such beings, but their number. While the Heroes' intention had been to celebrate Halloween in a human town, they had seen nothing but zombies. With their undead demeanor on full display, there was little doubt of their nature. "At least they're not attacking us." Despite the hordes of pale-faced ghouls that surrounded them, the fairy was calmly observing the situation. If the zombies were of a belligerent nature, they would have surely attacked the human Heroes as well by now. Their type of monster had never been known for its cunning tactics. "Wait, Heroes, look!" Yvette now shouted, pointing further down the street. A woman with a rather uncommon air and who appeared to be the leader of the zombies was marching straight towards the Heroes. Overwhelmed by the strange sight within the town, they had not noticed her approach. She wore vibrant, embroidered garb, and her eyes bored into them with a piercing, frightening gaze. "Leave this place, or you will face the gravest consequences." The Heroes noticed that the woman's face also lacked color. And the grimace that twisted her face appeared full of malice. "Who are you?" "I believe that is what I should be asking you," now said the mysterious woman, placing her handelegantly upon her hip. From how she composed herself, the Heroes surmised she was likely of high nobility. Her elaborate clothes, as well, seemed to point to the fact that she possessed a great deal of wealth. "You have trespassed upon my kingdom. You are not from here, no? I, Princess Descea, will close my eyes to your imprudent, impudent, and impolite conduct, but know that I will allow you commit no further transgressions herein!" It would have taken a great deal of ignorance to not hear the irritation present in the princess's pompous words. "A zombie... princess?" "I AM A HUMAN!" Descea had nearly shrieked in anger her response to the fairy's inquiry. At which point, the hysteric nature characteristic of one with a sheltered upbringing made itself evident. However, it was also clear that the princess was not a human. At least, from the look of her ghostly white skin, she did not appear to be so. "I was tricked!" Princess Descea gasped, stomping her foot into the ground. "I, the noble princess of this kingdom, was only doing my noble duty of distributing the Vitality Strudel prepared by Aggart. How was I to know that it would do this to the guests of the Halloween festival? The dastardly Aggart was nowhere to be seen, and then I received word that she absconded along with the other monsters from my kingdom. It was, in other words, a plot!" Somehow, the princess had given her entire diatribe in a single breath, and her voice echoed throughout the eerie town. Additionally, if what Descea said was to be believed, the hordes of zombies before the party were all transformed humans. The Heroes nodded as it became clear why they had not been attacked. "I have decided to bring back and punish the traitor! I shall force her to clean up after the livestock for the foreseeable future!" "Making a pastry that turned all these people into zombies, pretty light stuff compared to what we're used to... And now you're gonna go get her back. I see, I see." "It is also necessary that I restore these corrupted zombies back to how they once were. That is why I have no other chance but to capture Aggart!" "Corrupted.... you're a zombie, too, y'know." "I AM NOT A ZOMBIE!" Descea's conceit was undeniable. Her attitude reminded them once again just how admirable Britt was. It seemed nobility was not inherited as royalty was. "In that case, I suppose we'll just have to help you capture this Aggart," said the magnanimous Yvette. The Heroes were genuinely willing to lend a hand to the distraught princess, though it seemed Yvette's ship had sailed before they had even gotten to harbor. They also realized they would regret it later if they were to ignore the crisis. "I do not need your help, but, if you insist, then I shall let you accompany me," now returned Descea with a sigh, shaking her head. "I understand it cannot be helped. Who would not desire to come to the aid of such a gorgeous princess? Though know this privilege shall not last forever." Decsea's eyes watered sympathetically as she spoke. Though the Heroes had yet to meet someone as self-absorbed as she, they felt not angry at but sympathetic towards her. Accompanied by the legion of undead, they set out to return Aggart under the light of the full, brightly shining Halloween moon. Epilogue In a dungeon pungent with the smell of rot, Aggart's wounds from where the chains bound her were red with blood. "Aggart..." Her rescuers had prevailed over Bartolini and the monsters, and now only the continuously groaning zombies could be heard. When they reached Aggart's cell, Descea's voice broke through the ominous droning. Whether it was because the court mage had lost consciousness or because the bindings restrained her movement, Aggart did not stir. Only her chest rising and falling ever so slightly gave any indication that she had not yet passed. "Aggart?" Descea whispered once more. The woman's dreadful fetters made it glaringly obvious that she had never betrayed her kingdom. When Descea had first met the Heroes, she had said the kingdom's zombification was the work of Aggart's Vitality Strudel, but it now appeared that it was the monsters' doing. Though, of course, there was no way at present to confirm whether the monsters had tainted Aggart's confection or replaced it with their own. "Uhhhh..." Perhaps it was the warmth of Descea's palm that revived her, but Aggart slowly opened her eyes. While she still appeared only half-conscious and struggled to keep her gaze fixed on the princess, Descea brought her free hand further and further above her head. "Hmm?" Yvette watching with curiosity, Descea swiftly arced her outstretched palm down. Following which there was a sharp smack, and the Heroes realized the zombie princess had slapped Aggart hard against the cheek with her decaying hand. "That hurt!" Aggart yelped, shocked by the unexpected pain. Even the zombies seemed to moan in confusion at Descea's belligerent conduct. "Aggart?!" The court mage looked around, to the end as bewildered as everyone else. After their long campaign, Descea's temper had blown its fuse. Though the Heroes, unsure of what action should be taken to reprimand her ludicrous behavior, could do naught but wait for the outcome. "Aggart, I demand you tell me what on Neotellus that sickening pastry was! Do you not see what it has done to my skin?! My pale, alabaster complexion... it is ruined!!" "Can you believe her?" Yvette asked aloud. "I had nothing to do with it! The monsters stole my precious strudel and replaced it with that... Pardon, but how did you find me?" At once remembering that she was still bound in chains, Aggart's eyes darted around the prison cell. As she pulled her hands forward, the chains made the sound of jangling metal but did not budge. One of the Heroes rushed to the mage's side and undid the binds. Aggart's wrists were red and swollen, scabs having formed where they had been scraped by metal. Her wounds appeared all the more pitiful when juxtaposed against her beautiful figure. Descea leaned in within a hair's breadth of Aggart's face and furrowed her brow, then bellowed, "Do not dare change the subject!" Whether Aggart was, in fact, trying to stave off the interrogation or not, the Heroes could not help but feel compassion for the young woman forced to suffer both before and after being freed. "All right, all right. Just, calm down..." "You would tell me to calm down?! Do you not know how worried I have been?!" The fairy's interjection had only served to further fuel the princess's rage. The Heroes carefully explained the situation, and though it was now too late to celebrate All Hallow's Eve, having convinced Descea to forgive Aggart, all at last returned to the kingdom. ... "Well, would you look at that?" The Heroes watched as the princess begged Aggart's forgiveness, all smiling wryly as they took in a scene they would likely never have the privilege of seeing again. "This... this is incredible! I would expect nothing less of Mage Aggart's creations, nothing less!" Aggart, meanwhile, had understandably not yet forgiven the princess, muttering only, "That's good, Princess," under her breath. "And my pearly, beautiful caractère has also returned! All thanks to my dear Aggart!" "That's good, Princess." The actual pastry made by the court mage and stolen by the monsters was now distributed to the kingdom's zombified populace. Watching them gradually returning to their former selves gave instant credence to Aggart's talents. "But of course. Not only is my Vitality Strudel chock-full of vitamins and minerals, but it has been given a flaky golden crust with warding charms, anti-curses, divine blessings, rejuvenation runes and all sorts of other beneficial ingredients." "Only the mages of my kingdom could be so tremendously talented! I'm sure Papa will have something for you as well!" "That's good, Princess." "Oh, Aggart! Stop being such a meanie!" But Aggart would not let go of her grudge, even as the princess placed her hand over her forehead and swooned. Opposite of the people engaged in joyous celebration, the atmosphere between Aggart and the princess was still considerably tense, even with the main crises resolved. Though the cool morning air offered some refreshment, the Heroes sighed, wondering what could be done to relieve the tension. "Aggart! No matter how compassionate I may be, you should know even my patience has its limit!" "That's good, Princess." ... Descea's shoulders set atremble, the sound of her grinding teeth was clearly audible. The Heroes knew better than to ask what was upsetting her. Rather, as tears began to form in her eyes, all took cover some distance away and looked in any direction that was not that of the princess. Her noble air gone with the night's festivities, the princess wailed entirely too loudly. Perhaps a girl ten years her junior could have elicited sympathy with such an approach, but it was having little effect on any of Descea's current company. "Heroes?" The Heroes turned to see Aggart had accompanied them and was smiling rather vindictively, causing the hearts of the party to freeze solid, though eventually they managed to return a smile. "I would like to give you this..." She produced a white parcel. As a few of the Heroes leaned closer they could smell a pleasant fragrance. It seemed there was some Vitality Strudel left for them, as well. "I thank you, Heroes, for saving my kingdom. I give this to you with the utmost gratitude, and I hope it will be of benefit to you in your journey. It would bring me untold joy to know that I was able to assist you in your adventures." Aggart gave a graceful curtsy, making it all the more apparent she was nothing like the spoiled Princess Descea. "I also understand how difficult it must have been for you to rescue me with the ignoble, insolent and selfish Princess Descea." "You can say that again," said Yvette, answering for the Heroes. As Aggart held a hand over her mouth to mute the soft laughter, none in the party would have ever thought she was the same Aggart who had just so insensitively tormented the princess. "The truth is she has a kind heart. So I would ask you tolerate her idiosyncrasies." The Heroes thought to disagree, but again, Yvette had already expressed her agreement. Aggart gave a satisfied nod and then made her way back to Princess Descea's side. After she had left, Yvette attacked the parcel and cried, "Gimme, gimme!" One of the Heroes procured a bit of pastry for her, though with her small size, she had difficulty holding and biting into one. Then the Heroes each took a bite as well, and a gentle sweetness graced their tongues. It was as if the Heroes' fatigue had vanished into thin air, and all noticed how any battle scars began to soon disappear. The Heroes felt physically lighter, as well, as if they'd been wrapped in vigor. "I'd bet there are some pretty potent ingredients in this..." Yvette also seemed to be feeling the pastry's miraculous effects. All agreed Aggart could likely operate a prosperous business if she became a baker, assuming such a venture were even possible. It was possible that for all of her faults, Descea was correct in evaluating Aggart as a prodigy. "Thank you all for your hard work yesterday, everyone!" Once again, Descea's high-pitched timbre reached the party's ears. It seemed she and Aggart had been able to make peace, after all. "I regret to say that the time to celebrate Halloween has passed. However, by royal decree, I have demanded a second banquet be held. Enjoy it knowing who blessed you with it!" The people erupted into cheers. It was an idea all too characteristic of Descea, but none were likely to have any objections. "Are you coming?" Though the Heroes found it hard to suppress their laughter at Yvette's proposition, they followed together after the selfish, spoiled princess. Chapters/quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Festival of Souls